The Perfect Life
by Bleachy-nii
Summary: This is the sequel to What to Do. This is basically what happens when Natalie is around four. CHAPTER 7 UP & FINISHED!
1. Perfect

Title- The Perfect Life  
  
Author- Spooky_Angel  
  
Disclaimer- Kim Possible does not belong to me, I am too poor. All of the characters belong to Disney, except Natalie, she belongs to me.  
  
Summary- This is the sequel to What to Do. This is basically what happens when Natalie is around four.  
  
************************************************************* A small girl with long wavy raven-black hair walked down the hall way of a huge lair. The small girl kept on dragging her dolly with her to her parent's room. They were still asleep because the little girl could hear her father's soft snores. The time was early by the way the golden sunshine shown through the window on to the soft carpet.  
  
The little girl made it to her parent's room and softly opened the door and walked in. She made it her mother's side of the bed and got in next to her mother. The small girl looked at her mother and smiled with pride. She looked exactly like her mom, with her long wavy black-raven hair, her big green eyes, and her pale skin. She didn't have any of her father's looks but had some of his traits. She had both of her parent's tempers. She knew not to talk back to her mother. Her father on the other hand, she loved him dearly, but she knew she could sometimes get her way with him.  
  
She snuggled up closer to her mother and gasped a bit when she felt her mother's arms wrap around her small frame. She had woken her mother up.  
  
"What are you doing in our bed, sweetie?" Shego asked softly.  
  
"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, so Kool-aid and I decided to come in your bed." She replied, holding a stuffed teddy up for her mother to see.  
  
When she was born her father bought her a stuffed animal and gave it to her. It was a small blue teddy bear. Natalie had named it Kool-aid by the blue color it had.  
  
"Natalie, why don't you wake daddy up and I'll go take a shower then I'll make breakfast." Shego said, getting up from her bed and grabbing some clean clothes out of her dresser and headed towards the bathroom to take her shower.  
  
Natalie smiled at her mother's retreating back and jumped back on the bed. She started to shake her father's shoulder and call 'Daddy, Daddy wake up'.  
  
Drakken rolled over to face Natalie and smiled.  
  
"Morning Natalie," He said, then looked at Shego's side of the bed and asked, "Where's your mother?" He asked.  
  
Natalie pointed to the bathroom door and said, "She's taking a shower."  
  
Drakken sighed and got up, "I'll go make breakfast." He told Natalie.  
  
"Mommy said she'll make it." Natalie replied.  
  
"Mommy deserves a break." He said picking up the small child and taking her with him.  
  
While Drakken and Natalie were down stairs Shego was up stairs drying up and getting dressed. She smiled when she smelt food drifting up the stairs. When she was done getting dressed and drying most of her hair she walked down stairs to meet her family for breakfast.  
  
Shego walked behind Drakken and hugged him around the waist. He turned around and kissed her lightly on the lips. Shego giggled into his mouth when she heard her daughter say "ewwww!"  
  
Drakken smiled at their daughter and let Shego go.  
  
"Thank you for making breakfast." Shego said sitting down next to Natalie.  
  
"Well, you were in the shower, you can't really expect me to sit around and do nothing while you take your shower." He teased.  
  
She smiled and began to dig into her food. It was bacon, eggs, toast, and milk. It was absolutely delicious.  
  
After breakfast Shego told Drakken she will clean up while he gets Natalie showered and dressed. He agreed so she started on the dishes. She looked up when she felt a dish being pulled away from her. It was Alexia.  
  
"When did you wake up?" Shego asked her.  
  
"Early this morning, I already had breakfast so don't worry." She smiled, "Here, why don't you go do something else while I get these dishes done." She said ushering Shego out of the room.  
  
"Alright. But only because I did half of the dishes." She smiled, and left the kitchen.  
  
Shego walked up the stairs and up to the bathroom in the hall. She stepped in and smiled. Sitting one the floor, soaking wet and obviously not happy was Drakken.  
  
"Having a little trouble?" She asked giggling lightly.  
  
"Very funny Shego, she wanted to play splash but I told her no. She did it anyways." He muttered.  
  
Natalie and Shego laughed. Shego, seeing Drakken's face still not happy, ran over and hugged him kissing his cheek lightly. Drakken smiled lovingly at her and splashed water at her, making Shego laugh.  
  
"Come on, both of you, let's go do something." Shego said with enthusiasm and grabbed Drakken's hand and also a towel to dry her daughter.  
  
"Where are we going?" Drakken said helping Shego with Natalie.  
  
"Not too sure, I just want to go somewhere." She paused to brush Natalie's wet hair, "Why don't we go to the park?" She said after a minute.  
  
"Sounds like a fun day to me." Drakken said.  
  
"Oh I want to go to the park!" Natalie cried, jumping up and down on the sink.  
  
"Calm down Nat, we're just going to get you dressed and then we'll be on our way." She laughed.  
  
When Natalie was all done getting dressed, she, her mother and her father all headed out to walk to the park. Drakken wanted to bring sandwiches, but Shego told him that he owed her a nice restaurant dinner from that bet they had made. Drakken was planning on taking over the world again. So Shego sent Natalie with Alexia to go somewhere for the day. Shego had told Drakken his plan would never work and Kim Possible would be there to stop them. How right she was. So now Drakken owed her a nice dinner, but since they had their daughter she had to go too.  
  
When they arrived at the park Natalie took off running to the swing set.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy, can you help me swing?" Natalie asked.  
  
"Come on Drakken, maybe we can get some swinging time of our own." She winked and walked over to Natalie and began pushing her swing.  
  
Drakken followed her and sat down on his own swing. After Natalie was all done swinging she ran over to the sand box to go play with the other children. Shego smiled and sat on Drakken's lap on the swing.  
  
"What are you doing all by your self?" Shego asked in a low voice.  
  
"Same thing you are, watching our daughter." He whispered back.  
  
Shego laughed and kissed him. He kissed back but then stood up catching Shego before she dropped to the floor.  
  
"You were so about to drop me!" Shego said giggling lightly.  
  
"I was not, I caught you didn't I?" He retorted setting her down.  
  
Once Drakken set her down she pushed him in the dirt. He grabbed her wrists just as she pushed him, so Shego came tumbling on top of him. They began to laugh harder when Natalie came walking up to them.  
  
"You guys are weird." She said only to make them laugh harder. Natalie sighed and then laughed at her parent's weirdness.  
  
After a few hours of playing, chasing, eating popsicles, and eating at a restaurant, they all started to head home for the night.  
  
Drakken opened the door to their lair and let the two girls walk in first.  
  
"It's late and I think Natalie has had a big day today so I am going to put her too bed." She said picking Natalie up and carrying her up stairs.  
  
"Wait, daddy didn't give me a kiss good night!" Natalie cried.  
  
"Aw does my princess want a kiss good night?" He teased.  
  
"Yes, before I go to bed." She whined.  
  
Drakken smiled and kissed her good night. Shego smiled also and then again headed up the stairs.  
  
Shego carried Natalie up to her room and set her down on the bed. She turned around and turned on the light and pulled Natalie's clothes off of her. She put her dirty clothes in the hamper and pulled out some clean pajamas on.  
  
"Good night angel." Shego told her kissing her lightly on the forehead, "I love you Natalie, sleep tight." With that said she turned off the light and started to walk out the door.  
  
"Good night mommy, I love you too." Natalie whispered tiredly.  
  
Shego grinned and shut the door shut and was about to go back down stairs when she saw the light in their bedroom. She sighed knowing that Drakken probable went into the room to go to sleep also. Shego entered her and Drakken's room only to find him in the bathroom taking a shower. She muttered something incoherent and got ready for bed. She then began looking for the remote for the TV but instead Drakken came out of the bathroom wearing a towel.  
  
"I could use a shower too after this long day." Shego moaned.  
  
"That's why I took one, you should too you smell" He teased her.  
  
"I was going to ask you if you wanted to take a shower with me but I guess I smell too much for you to join me." She winked while walking slowly to the bathroom.  
  
Drakken thought fast and ran up to her saying, "Shego I was only kidding, I smell so much that I need another shower." He pleaded with her.  
  
"Hahaha, you are too much Drakken, come on let's go get you cleaned smelly man." She said taking his towel and pulling it off.  
  
Once their very long shower was done, they both got ready for bed and turned off the lights.  
  
"I love you" Shego said wrapped up in Drakken's arms and sheets.  
  
"I love you too Shego." He kissed the top of her head and said, "Do you ever wish things were back to normal? Like the old times when we were getting our butts whooped by Kim Possible?" He wondered.  
  
"I wouldn't change this for the world." She whispered turning to face him, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I was just wondering, I don't want anything to change either, I love you and Nat." He cuddled her tighter and whispered, "Good night Shego."  
  
"Good night Drakken." She repeated.  
  
It was only a few more minutes until they were both asleep and dreaming of the perfect life they have together.  
  
***************************************************** Ok, I hope you guys like the sequel to What To Do, if I get enough reviews then I will continue on this story. If I get enough reviews for me to continue then any thoughts on how I should continue this? 


	2. The Kidnapping

Title- The Perfect Life  
  
Author- Spooky_Angel  
  
Disclaimer- Kim Possible does not belong to me, I am too poor. All of the characters belong to Disney, except Natalie and Alexia, they belong to me.  
  
Summary- This is the sequel to What to Do. This is basically what happens when Natalie is around four.  
  
Author's Note- Thanks to all the people that had reviewed me I didn't get a whole lot but I guess it is enough to continue the story. I really do appreciate the people that did review they were all so nice! Anyways, on with the story.  
  
*************************************  
  
Shego was already up and about by the time everyone else woke up. She just wasn't tired as she thought she was. She turned around when she felt two arms engulf her small waist and kiss her neck.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd get up." Shego said as she returned Drakken's kiss.  
  
"Natalie woke me up, she said she had a tummy ache so I gave her some medicine and put her back to sleep." He said worriedly.  
  
"Is she ok? Does she need some warm water or something?" She asked getting up to go check on Natalie.  
  
"Shego, Shego she's alright, I checked her temperature, and she has a small fever. She seems a flu or something." He explained. "Oh yeah, I have a new plan I will tell it to you once you get back to tending to Natalie." He said holding out a blue print.  
  
Shego laughed and started to walk up the stairs to go check on the sick child.  
  
Shego knocked softly on Natalie's door and opened it.  
  
"Nat, are you feeling alright?" Shego asked softly. She heard a soft moan coming from the bed.  
  
"I don't feel good at all, mommy." Natalie said.  
  
Shego sat on Natalie's bed softly and felt her forehead and gasped, "Oh my goodness, sweet heart, you're burning up!" Shego yelped.  
  
"Mom, not so loud." Natalie moaned.  
  
"Oh, sorry I forgot you need quiet time. Listen, I am going to have Alexia take care of you while Daddy and I work on some stuff together. I was going to have you too do something today but since you are not feeling well, then you will just have to stay in bed." Shego told her in a calm voice.  
  
"Ok mommy, can't I stay with you and Daddy?" She asked.  
  
Shego's eyes widened a bit as she heard Natalie speak. She had never had a question like that before, true Drakken and Shego decided not to tell Natalie about there 'super villain jobs' until she was old enough, but Shego never thought it would come to this, that Natalie would ask to spend the day with them as they planned their schemes.  
  
"I'm sorry baby, but you have to rest and get well." She said as an excuse until the time was right for her to tell Natalie.  
  
Natalie looked disappointed but still said, "Ok mommy, I guess I'll stay in here all day." She sighed.  
  
Shego sadly kissed Natalie's forehead and left the room quietly. She trudged down the hall and down to Drakken's lab.  
  
When she arrived in the lab she slowly sat on the stool next to Drakken and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"What is it honey?" Drakken asked her sweetly.  
  
"We have to tell Natalie soon, she has to find out what we are." Shego explained.  
  
"In time we will, for now she is too sick to understand." He hugged her waist softly and then said, "This is what I have planned, I already have the micro chip stolen thanks to you," He kissed her on the cheek to make her smile then said, "I will use this chip in the computers and knock off all the computers in the world! Hahahahaha." He laughed his villainy laugh.  
  
Shego just smiled at him until she heard a noise at the top of the stairs. She looked up to see Natalie standing there. Shego stood up and ran over to her and checked her forehead. She wasn't getting any hotter so her fever was going down a bit.  
  
"Natalie, I told you to stay in bed, now where is Alexia?" Shego scolded the young child.  
  
"Alexia went to get some food for me but I don't want to stay in bed. I want to stay with you and Daddy!" Natalie protested.  
  
"Well you can't not with this fever go.." Shego was cut off with a voice she knew all to well.  
  
"Planning on destroying computers Drakken?" Kim Possible said atop an open window sill with Ron standing there with her.  
  
"Kim Possible, what are you doing here already?!" Drakken yelled standing up.  
  
Shego looked at Kim with fear in her eyes, this is not something a little girl should see, especially if it is her parents getting whooped.  
  
"Go up stairs right now Natalie!" Shego said very sternly to the confused child.  
  
"Mommy, who's that?" Natalie didn't budge.  
  
Shego started to get annoyed as Drakken and Kim started to get in an argument on why is Kim here so early, and that her daughter refused to listen to her.  
  
"ALEXIA, GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!!!!" Shego shouted at the top of her lungs, making everyone stop what they are doing.  
  
Alexia opened the door looking frazzled, "What is it Shego?" She whispered.  
  
"Get her out of here now!" Shego told her pointing her finger at Natalie.  
  
Alexia complied and took Natalie who had a questioning look on her face. Even Kim and Ron looked confused. Drakken was too busy trying to hide his micro chip.  
  
Once Natalie and Alexia were out of the room everyone started to get in battle position.  
  
"What ever that was, I'm choosing to ignore that." Kim said.  
  
"Totally down with that KP." Ron nodded.  
  
"Mmm-hmm." Rufus chirped.  
  
"Even villains have their bad days Kimmie; now let's get this show started before I loose my patience." Shego hissed.  
  
"My pleasure Shego, Ron, get the micro chip from Drakken." Kim ordered.  
  
Kim jumped down from the window sill and landed right in front of Shego. Shego did a spinning kick on Kim making her fall on the ground. Kim quickly dodged Shego's heel drop and got back up ready for action.  
  
While Shego and Kim were fighting, Drakken and Ron were struggling all over the place trying to beat the other. Finally Ron succeeded in getting the micro chip from Drakken. He looked up to see where KP was, He gasped in shock as he saw her unconscious body skid on the floor in front of him. Shego was quickly advancing on him with Drakken behind Ron. Ron had to think fast. He grabbed Kim's grappling hook and picked Kim and Rufus up and leveled the hook back up to the window sill. Shego jumped seeing what he was doing but missed him as he flew up towards the window out of her reach. He was quickly gone out of the window right when Shego hit the floor.  
  
"Dammit!" Shego said as she pounded the ground with her fist.  
  
Drakken picked her up and said, "I think we should go talk to Natalie right now, I don't think she's very happy with us right now." He told her.  
  
Shego sighed knowing all to well that he was right. She followed him up stairs and to Natalie's room. When they made it Drakken knocked on her door and opened it only to find a crying four year old and Alexia trying to calm her down.  
  
"Pumpkin, can we speak to you please?" Drakken said looking at Alexia, letting her know that they needed their time with her alone. She nodded and left.  
  
Drakken and Shego sat on both sides of Natalie.  
  
"Baby, I know you're mad at me, but I had to yell at you like that for your own good." Shego explained.  
  
Natalie did not answer. She only covered her face in her pillow.  
  
Shego sighed and said, "Natalie, there is something Daddy and I are going to tell you. It is very important so you have to take your head out of your pillow," Natalie did as told and looked her mother. Shego continued, "Sweetheart you know the difference between super heroes and super villain's right?" She asked.  
  
When Natalie nodded Shego continued again, "Well Daddy and I are.." She couldn't bring herself to say it.  
  
"We're the super villains Nat." Drakken finished for her.  
  
"I don't understand Daddy; super villains are the bad guys. You guys aren't bad." Natalie said still confused.  
  
"We are the bad guys' sweetie." Shego said softly.  
  
Natalie looked at her with shock, hurt, confusion, and betrayal.  
  
"Now, I know this seems awful, but this is who we are, we are giving you a normal life aren't we?" Shego said panicking.  
  
"You will go to school like normal people Natalie, we already picked out a pre-school for you." Drakken said, also sensing danger.  
  
"I can't believe you; I thought you were my heroes. Instead you are bad, I don't want to be bad with you, and I want to be like all the other heroes." Natalie said getting all teary eyed again.  
  
"We're not heroes, but we are trying our best to be the best parents for you sweetie." Shego explained.  
  
Natalie shook her head violently and yelled, "I hate you, I hate you! I don't want bad people in my room! Get out!" the four year old toddler yelled.  
  
Shego and Drakken stood up in surprise; they had been really taken aback. Drakken grabbed Shego's hand softly and tried to pull her away but Shego was too shocked to move by herself so Drakken had to push her out.  
  
Once they were out Drakken shut Natalie's door and muffled her screaming and cry of 'I hate you'. Shego put her head on Drakken's chest and cried.  
  
It had been hours since Natalie's tantrum and hours of Shego's crying but soon Natalie's room was eerily quiet so Drakken and Shego decided it was time to go talk to her again. They knocked but got no answer, so Drakken opened the door to find no one in here. Shego gasped and pushed Drakken over so she could get in.  
  
"Where is she, a four year old can't run away, can she?" Shego yelled frantically.  
  
"Shego," Drakken called, his face getting paler by the second, "Look." Shego looked to see what he was pointing at; it was a letter on Natalie's bed.  
  
Shego walked over to it, she slowly picked it up and after reading it she fainted into Drakken's arms. He looked on the floor where it lays and read it.  
  
Dearest Dr. Drakken and Shego, You have done nicely about taking over the world situation when young Natalie Drew Lipsky was born. But now you have failed, yet again, maybe taking this child away will give you enough anger and grief to take over the world. Sincerely, Professor Dementor  
  
*********************************  
  
I hope you guys like this chapter, thanks to all of those fantastic ideas that you guys reviewed, out there, I plan on writing more if I get enough reviews. I hope to be writing more of this story I hope you like it so far! 


	3. Planning

Title- The Perfect Life  
  
Author- Spooky_Angel  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any Kim Possible characters, they are owned by Disney. I do own Natalie, and Alexia.  
  
Summary- This is the sequel to What to Do. This is basically what happens when Natalie is around four.  
  
Author's Note- Thank you to all those wonderful reviews! There were such cool ideas!  
  
***************************  
  
When Shego came too, she was on the couch in the living room. At first she thought it was a bad dream, until she saw Drakken looking somber. She sat up and got teary eyed again.  
  
"Is my baby really gone?" Shego choked.  
  
Drakken looked up and ran over to her and held her tight.  
  
"I'm sorry Shego we'll get her back I promise you." He whispered in her hair.  
  
Shego cried hysterically and didn't calm down until her tears were all run out (If that were possible). When she was all done crying she stood up and went to the bathroom to clean up. Drakken followed her to make sure she was alright.  
  
Once Shego's face was clean from her tears she turned to Drakken and said, "Were going to find her. We need Kim Possible's help though." She said walking out of the bathroom and into the living room to grab the phone.  
  
She dialed Kim's number (who doesn't know it) and waited until she answered.  
  
"Possible residence, how may I help you?" Mrs. Possible said.  
  
"I'm looking for Kim Possible." Shego announced.  
  
"Ok, hold on one moment please." She said. Shego then heard a quiet, "Kimmie the phone is for you."  
  
"Hello?" Kim said into the phone once she made to the phone.  
  
"Kimmie, it's me Shego. I need your help, Natalie has been kid napped!" She said panicking.  
  
"What, when did this happen?!" Kim yelled into the phone.  
  
"When you left, Drakken and I had a talk with Natalie; we told her that we are villains. She had a tantrum and told us she hated us. So we left to give her some quiet time. Then next thing you know, it got quiet up there so we went to go see if she was alright and we found her gone with a letter on her bed from Professor Dementor!" Shego said, finally letting more of her tears fall and dropping the phone.  
  
Drakken walked up to her and picked up the phone to talk, "Kim, can you come over here and help us find Natalie with that smart genius kid you always talk to on the beeping thing?" Drakken asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll be right over." She said then hung up to get Ron.  
  
Drakken hung up the phone and walked over to Shego and hugged her crying and shaking form. She hugged him tightly and whispered incoherent words. Shego finally composed herself just in time before Kim arrived. Drakken stood up and answered the door to let Kim and Ron in when they arrived.  
  
"Wade is already on the search for Natalie. All we need is a picture of her." Kim said once she was in the house.  
  
Shego stood up and grabbed a picture of the three of them sitting in front of their house.  
  
"This one is recent; it was taken a few months ago." Shego pointed out.  
  
Kim nodded and turned her Kimunicator on and told Wade to scan the picture. Once he was done she handed the photo back to Shego.  
  
"Do you think you can find her?" Drakken asked.  
  
"I think so; Wade has been able to track down anyone and anything." Kim said.  
  
"This is major sick and wrong!" Ron said with Rufus nodding his little pink naked head.  
  
"Look, there is really nothing we can do until Wade beeps us on updated news." Kim said, sitting down.  
  
Shego stood up and sat on the arm of the couch so everyone could sit on it. Drakken sat next to Shego so she could have support and lean on him. Kim and Ron sat down next.  
  
"So what are we going to do, just twiddle our thumbs? I have a child out there that is missing, that has been kidnapped!" Shego yelled in frustration.  
  
"Shego, calm down, they are doing their best to try and get our daughter back." Drakken said, trying to calm her down.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just frustrating to know that your daughter is out there and there is nothing you can do about it." Shego sighed in defeat.  
  
"I know Shego, but Wade's the best, he'll figure out where Natalie is." Ron tried to comfort Shego.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry, we'll get her back. For now, why don't you guys get some rest for the night and we'll meet here in the morning? For now there is nothing we can do." Kim explained.  
  
"Alright, but I want some progress in the morning." Shego said getting up to let them out.  
  
"Good luck you two." Drakken said at the door, then closed it once they waved good bye.  
  
Shego looked at Drakken and bit her lip to keep from crying. She seemed to be doing that a lot, especially since a few weeks ago. She wondered what it could be. Natalie wasn't gone until this morning, so how could she be crying for nothing? She cried over sad movies and other stupid stuff. She decided to push those thoughts away and focus on their missing daughter.  
  
They did not say a word, only headed up the stairs and to their bed room. Shego stripped down and got in her pajamas and jumped in bed. Drakken did the same. Once he got in bed they both cuddled up and hugged each other tight. They were prepared for a long and sleepless night. Where ever their daughter may be they both hoped that she was safe and well.  
  
****************  
  
What is going to happen to Natalie? Is Wade going to find something? Find out in the next chapter! Oh and sorry for the short chapter but I am too brain dead to write anymore and I didn't want to post pone another update so yeah, I made it short. Hope you like it. Please Review! 


	4. Made It

Title- The Perfect Life  
  
Author- Spooky_Angel  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any Kim Possible characters, they are owned by Disney. I do own Natalie, and Alexia.  
  
Summary- This is the sequel to What to Do. This is basically what happens when Natalie is around four.  
  
Author's note- sorry this took so long, but I am working on two stories at a time. I just wanted to thank all the people that reviewed this story I hope it is coming along.  
  
**********************  
  
Shego woke up to the sound of a doorbell ringing; she thought it was just her imagination until she heard two familiar voices yelling. She quickly got out of bed and grabbed her robe. The door was opened by Alexia, but yelled when Shego's cat, Sammy, had run out the door. Alexia let Kim and Ron in while grumbling about the cat.  
  
Once Shego was all done getting dressed and looking somewhat appropriate, she ran down the stairs as fast as she could.  
  
"Sorry, I over slept. Did you get any info from Wade?" Shego asked sitting down across from them, before they answered she turned to Alexia and asked, "Where is Drakken?"  
  
"He is down in the lab, he said he wanted to try and find Professor Dementor's location." She answered and walked out side to go get Sammy.  
  
"Wade said that he found Professor Dementor's location in Texas. He was traveling with about 10 men and a small girl on a train. He paid with his credit card. How typical of villains to leave marks behind." Kim told Shego.  
  
Shego stood up wit hopes in her heart and said, "Then what are we waiting for?!" Shego yelled, "Let's go get Drakken and be on our way!" She said heading off in that direction.  
  
"Shego, we have to wait until Wade hooks us up with a ride." Ron said.  
  
Shego stopped but smiled, "Please Ron, don't you guys know, we are villains so we are bound to have all kinds of transportations." She huffed.  
  
"You know she has got a point." Shego heard Kim say to Ron when she turned around to head to Drakken's lab.  
  
Once Shego made it too Drakken's lab she opened the door really fast and thundered down the stairs calling Drakken's name, really loud.  
  
"What is it Shego?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"They found where Professor Dementor.!" Shego said but stopped right when she made it to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Shego, are you ok? We should go right now." He said running up to her to see what was wrong with her.  
  
Shego put her hand up to stop him but he didn't stop, which was bad because when he made it to her, she threw up all over his chest and floor.  
  
"Ugh, what's wrong?!" Drakken yelled in disgust.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know why I did it, it just happened." She sputtered once the contents in her stomach, was released all over Drakken.  
  
"It's ok; it was probably so much excitement. Let me go get cleaned up and we'll be on our way ASAP." He kissed her cheek tenderly and ran up stairs to get cleaned up.  
  
Shego washed her mouth out and washed her face before returning to the couch where Kim and Ron were sitting. Rufus was eating some snacks that Alexia had put out for them.  
  
"Where is Drakken?" Kim asked.  
  
"He went to go change, I, um, sort of threw up on him." Shego blushed.  
  
"So gross." Kim said with a look on her.  
  
"Ewww, totally gross, why did you throw up on him anyways?" Ron asked grossed out.  
  
"Mmm-hmm." Rufus agreed.  
  
"I don't know, I ran down the stairs and felt sick." Shego said but didn't finish because Drakken appeared all fresh and clean.  
  
"Let's go, we want to catch Professor Dementor before he leaves again." Drakken said taking Shego's hand and leading her out the door.  
  
They all ran over to the jet that Drakken had and boarded the aviator machine.  
  
It wasn't such a long drive over to Texas but it was long enough for everyone to be annoyed with each other. Once they landed Shego jumped out and threw up all over the ground. Everyone chose to go out on the other side of the jet.  
  
"At least it wasn't me this time." Drakken said thoughtfully, "Shego, are you sure your alright?" He asked her worried.  
  
"I think I just got car sick." She said before another round of stomach contents came.  
  
Once she was done, she wiped her mouth off and returned with the other's who were looking around the place. It was a small town with basically nothing around, just a few bars here and there and a few homes, nothing too exciting.  
  
"So, this is the place that Professor Dementor used his credit card?" Shego asked.  
  
"That's what Wade said. Let me check up on that right now." Kim said, and getting out her Kimunicator. "Hi Wade, I was just making sure we are at the right place." Kim asked.  
  
"Yeah, it says here that he purchased a couple of rooms and food for a few nights." The ten year old genius answered, "He is staying at the Horse Shoe." He said again.  
  
"Thanks Wade, you're the best." Kim said but before Kim could hang up Shego grabbed it.  
  
"Thank you so much Wade! You are the best; we couldn't have done it without you!" Shego cried into the Kimunicator.  
  
"Your welcome Shego, remember I am part of team Possible, so I have to help." He said then clicked off.  
  
When she handed the Kimunicator back to Kim everyone was just looking at her.  
  
"What, I can't say thank you?" Shego asked.  
  
"Well, you can but it's just you seem too happy, we haven't even found your daughter yet." Ron said.  
  
"That's why were here. to find.. Nata." Shego started to say but couldn't finish because she started to cry.  
  
Drakken ran up to her and hugged her tightly, "I know your upset but we have to make it to the Horse Shoe to get her back." He said soothingly stroking her hair.  
  
"Wow Shego, sorry, didn't mean to make you cry." Ron apologized.  
  
"Don't be, I don't even know why I am crying," She said wiping her tears off then smiled, "Let's go then, what are we waiting for?" Shego said a little too happy for a person who had just been crying.  
  
Shego took off down the path toward the Horse Shoe motel, while everyone just stared at her retreating back. Kim, Ron, and Rufus all looked at Drakken.  
  
"Hey, I may love her and have a child with her, but doesn't mean I have to know why she is acting strange." He answered in his own defense.  
  
They all laughed and followed Shego down the same path. Once they made it too the motel they stepped in and found that no one was at the front desk. They were about to go get some drinks from the vending machine when they felt hands grab all of them on their shoulders.  
  
"Going somewhere?" They heard a very familiar voice behind them.  
  
Shego being the stubborn one kicked the guard that was holding her, in the groin making him fall to the ground.  
  
"Where's my baby!" Shego shouted in his face, and would have done more then that but she was being held by more guards.  
  
"Be careful Shego." Drakken warned.  
  
"What are you going to do with us?" Kim said.  
  
"I knew it was good to take the child away from you! You are associating with Kim possible and her weird sidekick." He growled.  
  
Shego's legs were free so she used this time to kick Dementor in his shin making him gasp in pain. The guards holding her hit her in the back making her gasp in pain also.  
  
"Shego!" Drakken, Kim, and Ron all yelled in unison.  
  
"Take them to one of the rooms and lock them up, make sure they can not escape!" Dementor yelled in fury.  
  
They were all thrown in a motel room and tied together. Well Shego and Drakken were tied together and Kim and Ron were also tied together. They had all sorts of tied knots on them that it was almost impossible to escape. There was nothing really left for them to do. Shego and Drakken could only hope that he would not harm their daughter now that he found out about their association with Kim possible.  
  
To be continued.  
  
*************************  
  
How will they get out of this mess? Where is Natalie? What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter. Please review. And thanks to all of my other reviewers out there, so nice of you guys! 


	5. Pro D has two hostages now

Title- The Perfect Life  
  
Author- Spooky_Angel  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any Kim Possible characters, they are owned by Disney. I do own Natalie, and Alexia.  
  
Summary- This is the sequel to What to Do. This is basically what happens when Natalie is around four.  
  
Author's note- I am so sorry this took so long. Major busy right now. Oh and Talon thank you for pointing out my mistake on chapter 4 about Wade being 10. You're right; Wade is supposed to be 14. Oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed and sorry again for it taking too long.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Shego, Drakken, Kim, and Ron were all tied together by the ropes that Professor Dementor wrapped around them. They were all struggling to get loose now that the guards had stepped out of the room. How typical of bad guys, to walk out on the good guys so they could escape. Well two good guys and two villain parents only trying to get their child back. Ron suddenly got an idea.  
  
"Rufus, Rufus buddy, come and chew these ropes off for me?" Ron asked.  
  
Rufus popped out and nodded and said in his tiny mole rat voice, "For a naco!" He chirped.  
  
When Ron nodded, Rufus slipped out of Ron's pockets and went to chewing on the ropes. Shego was trying to be patient but couldn't so she yelled at the little rodent, "Can't you go any faster?! We don't have all freaking day here!"  
  
"Oh," Rufus said sadly.  
  
"Shego, he's working as fast as he can, give him a break." Drakken said soothingly, which seemed to calm Shego down.  
  
"I'm sorry Rupert, it's just that I want to get out of here faster, let me try." She said very kind.  
  
"Hey!" Rufus yelled when Shego said his name wrong.  
  
"It's Rufus." Ron corrected her.  
  
"Oh, oops, sorry little guy. Let me try and get us out of here." She said and ignited her hands very carefully so she didn't burn anybody.  
  
She carefully moved her hands in the front which concluded in rubbing her skin raw, and carefully guided her flaming finger down the rope and singed it away instantly. She stood up and helped Drakken stand up. She ran over too Kim and Ron too let them out of their binds also. Once that was all done they all walked over too the door and slowly opened it. Shego saw the two guards standing there. There was no one else in sight so she decided she would just go take them on.  
  
Shego carefully opened the door and held up a finger for everyone in the room to be quite while she took care of the guards. She silently walked up behind them and knocked their heads together, making them fall unconscious. She turned around and motioned for the rest of them too follow her.  
  
"Alright, here's the plan. Kim, you take the back, I'll take the front, and we have to be on guard the whole time while we try to get out of here. Ready? Let's go." Shego said, and led them around the corner and outside.  
  
Nobody was around so they ran over to a small café that was across the street. They walked in and sat down.  
  
"That was really close!" Shego said breathlessly.  
  
"That was." Drakken said.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Ron asked.  
  
"Not too sure. We have to figure out where Natalie is being kept." Kim said.  
  
"Well, maybe, tonight, I can sneak in the hotel and spy on Professor Dementor to see what they are planning." Shego suggested.  
  
"I don't know it seems kind of dangerous." Drakken said cautiously.  
  
"Kim will stay behind and watch you guys, while I go get some info." Shego pressed on.  
  
"That sounds like a plan too me." Kim said.  
  
Once everyone finally agreed to have Shego find out some information, they all ordered their food. Once that was done they headed out to the other side of this town to get a couple of motel rooms for them. Shego and Kim in were in one motel room, and Drakken and Ron in the next room. It seemed odd too Drakken and Shego that they couldn't share a room, but since Ron and Kim wouldn't share a room, they thought it best to keep them company. They weren't even together yet.  
  
Shego, Drakken, Kim, Ron, and Rufus were all waiting patiently for after dark so Shego could hurry up and leave. They were just making small conversations about nothing in particular.  
  
"So that's why our lizard died." Drakken explained as Shego lay on his shoulder.  
  
Drakken was just telling Kim and Ron about the time they bought a lizard for Natalie, but she thought it was a toy, so she kept swinging it around. Shego found out when she was cleaning the girl's room and found it very smelly. She lifted up a shirt to find a dead lizard. They never bought her a pet again. Natalie was never aloud to touch Shego's cat after they found the lizard.  
  
"Sounds gross." Ron said.  
  
"Mm-hmm." Rufus added.  
  
"Try cleaning the dead animal up." Shego said from her spot on Drakken's shoulder.  
  
Everyone was laughing at that comment and continued on with their nonsense stories. Even Rufus had a story too tell! When the clock struck 10:00 Pm Shego stood up and was getting into some warm clothes. She was dressed in a black sweater, beanie, pants, and boots. All black.  
  
"Well I'm off, talk to you guys later." Shego said then turned around to walk out the door.  
  
"Be careful Shego, you never know what those guys are capable of." He said walking up to her.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be extra careful." She said and hugged him.  
  
"Bye Shego, be safe." Ron said to her.  
  
"A-huh, safe." Rufus added.  
  
"Shego, here take this; Wade made it for just this situation." Kim said, handing Shego a Kimunicator watch.  
  
"Thanks Kimmie, I'll be sure to contact you if I need you." She said then stepped out of the door.  
  
It was a short walk over to the motel Professor Dementor was staying at. She climbed up the roof on the latter and walked over to the door that was on the roof. She carefully opened the door to make sure nobody was in sight. There wasn't. She stepped inside to the hallway and made her way over to the door that had talking in the room. She walked closer to the door and pressed her ear against the cool wood.  
  
"I don't understand how they've could have escaped! I have idiots for henchmen!!" Professor Dementor shouted, "Now they are going to come back and get their child!" He shouted some more.  
  
"I want my mommy and daddy!" Said a little girl's voice.  
  
Shego gasped lightly, they have her daughter in that room with them. Oh how she wanted her daughter back. She ran back upstairs and lightly shut the door. She then popped up her watch to reach Kim.  
  
"Kim here, what's the sitch?" She said in her normal ready to go in action voice.  
  
"Kimmie, they have Natalie, I heard her!" Shego said breathlessly.  
  
"Ok don't do anything stupid Shego; we'll be there in a few minutes. Where are you?" Kim told her urgently.  
  
"I'm on the top of the build.. Ahhhhhhh!!!!" Shego yelled.  
  
"Shego, Shego, are you alright?!?!" Kim yelled.  
  
Shego had been grabbed from behind by Professor Dementor's henchmen.  
  
*******************************  
  
Oh no! Poor Shego, what are Drakken, Kim, and Ron going to do now? Find out in the next chapter. Sorry for this long wait. Oh and I'm sorry to say but I won't be making any updates on either of my stories until next week. Mid term Finals, sorry guys it's the school's fault. Thanks for reading. Please Review!! 


	6. Back to the Perfect Life

Title- The Perfect Life  
  
Author- Spooky_Angel  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any Kim Possible characters, they are owned by Disney. I do own Natalie, and Alexia.  
  
Summary- This is the sequel to What to Do. This is basically what happens when Natalie is around four.  
  
Author's Note- Thank you to all the people that have reviewed this chapter. Sorry this took so long but I am back on writing my story since Mid Term Finals are over. Also I made a huge mistake on the chapter five title. I titled it Dr. P Has Two Hostages or something like that, but when I meant to say Pro. D Has Two Hostages. I haven't been able to fix it because my internet has been down. But hopefully it will be fixed soon. Anyways, sorry for the long message, just had to make sure I got some of this information out before we begin the story.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Shego, Shego, are you alright?!?!" Kim yelled.  
  
When Shego didn't answer Kim had jumped up from her cheap motel bed and ran from her room that she shared with Shego to Drakken and Ron's room. She pounded on the door repeatedly until Ron opened the door.  
  
"Kim, what's wrong. Is your shower working?" Ron winked.  
  
Drakken sat up from his bed and said, "Is Shego alright?!" He said worriedly.  
  
"No, I think Shego was captured! I heard her scream and when I asked her if she was alright, there was no answer." Kim said frantically.  
  
Drakken sat up straight and grabbed his shoes and yelled, "I knew we shouldn't have let her go by herself. Now look, she had to go and get herself kidnapped. I'm tired of playing Professor Dementor's games, I want my family back!" He ranted on.  
  
"I know, it must be painful to have both of your family members gone, but we will do our best to get them back." Kim said also grabbing some materials off the dresser.  
  
"Why does he want competition to defeat Kim Possible anyways?" Ron asked while putting his shoes on also.  
  
Drakken sighed and said, "That is a long story, but long story short. We both made a deal that we would both work together to defeat Kim Possible and then both claim ruler, well we didn't like that because we both wanted the full credit so we decided to go our separate ways. Dementor felt at useless if I dropped out of the race. Less villains to maintain and keep in check so he felt as if he was doing this for nothing and if he did defeat her then he wouldn't have any body to gloat over. Stupid, I know, but that's what we villains do. So you see he has taken the liberty of taking my family so that's why we have to get them back." Drakken explained.  
  
"Wow, you villains do get bored." Ron said.  
  
"Enough talk, let's go!!" Kim yelled, running out the door.  
  
Ron and Drakken followed her out of the cheap motel room and back to the motel Dementor was staying at. Once they made it they all traveled up to the top of the building where Shego said she was.  
  
"Are you sure she's here?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, I asked here where she was, and she said 'I am on the top of the build..' and then she screamed. That's when I called her name after I heard a thump.  
  
"Dammit! I just want everything to be back to normal where I don't have to worry about crazed villains taking my family!" Drakken yelled.  
  
Kim continued on walking all over the roof until she saw a piece of metal that she believed belonged to the Kimunicator she had let her borrow. There! Kim found the broken Kimunicator.  
  
"I think we have to go down and find her. They must have her, and we have to move quickly. I have a feeling they are going to be leaving now that we know where they are." Kim explained.  
  
"Alright then, let's go. What are we waiting for?" Drakken said already walking down the stairs.  
  
Kim and Ron followed his lead and also went down the stairs. When Drakken reached the bottom, he quietly looked out from behind the corner to see if anyone was in sight.  
  
"There's no one in sight, let's go." Drakken said still leading the small group.  
  
They kept teetering through the motel until they saw a room with a light in it. There was a lot of talking. Kim wondered how many villains could get away with staying at a motel and hold people hostage. By the looks of it, Dementor must have paid the motel manager a lot of money to not do anything about it. This was a pretty sad and poor place. People around here must not have the chances of big bundles of money.  
  
"Alright, I think they might be in here, but let's listen closely and see if they really are in here." Drakken said.  
  
Kim, Ron, and Drakken all pressed their ears on the hard, cold, wooden, door and listened intently.  
  
"They know we are here. Shego came to spy on us. Not very smart huh my pretty?" He chuckled.  
  
They heard a mumble from a female and much likely Shego. By the sounds of it, Shego was duck taped around her mouth.  
  
"We will leave here tonight. Any questions?" Dementor asked venomously.  
  
"Yeah, when do we get to eat dinner? You haven't let us eat anything at all today." One of the henchmen complained.  
  
"Fine, fine, we'll go get something to eat right now. I am a little hungry." He sighed.  
  
Kim, Ron, and Drakken all backed up from the door and ran over to a hidden closet. They loved how this was turning out. Hopefully they could get in grab the two women and get out. They needed a ride out of this place. They don't have one, unfortunately. Kim snapped open her Kimunicator and beeped Wade.  
  
"Hey Kim, what's the sitch?" Wade asked.  
  
"Whisper Wade, we need a ride out of here. Do you think you could hook up a ride that's fast enough to get here and out?" Kim asked.  
  
"Sure can do. I'll get someone. Good luck." Wade said.  
  
"Please and thank you." Kim said, than beeped out, then turned around to look at the two boys and said, "We have a ride. We just have to grab them and get out." Kim whispered.  
  
They all nodded and poked out of the room when they heard foot steps pass them by. Once they were sure no one was around they went into the room. How typical of them, they didn't even lock the door.  
  
Drakken ran over to a woman and little girl tied up in the corner and began to untie them. Natalie had a cloth tied around her mouth and Shego has duck tape so he was a little hesitant about taking the tape off.  
  
"Daddy, oh I am so sorry I said I hated you. I love you and I never meant to cause all this trouble!!" Natalie cried in his arms.  
  
"Its ok sweetheart, I love you too, it's just that we have to focus on getting out of here." He said hugging his daughter close to him and proceeded to work on Shego.  
  
He grabbed a piece of the duck tape on the corner of her cheek and tenderly looked her in the eyes as if to say he was sorry. She nodded her approval and closed her eyes for the stinging pain. Drakken tore it off in a flash making Shego's eyes tear up and for her to yelp in pain.  
  
Once he untied her and said his apologies they began hugging each other.  
  
"I love you so much; I was so scared that I lost you!" Drakken said hugging both of his family members.  
  
"Come on you guys, we have to go." Kim said breaking up the reunion.  
  
Drakken helped Shego up and picked up Natalie. They began running through the hall ways making sure to be cautious turning corners. That was until the bumped into some unexpected guest. It was three of the henchmen.  
  
Shego and Kim immediately began to take them out. A few punches thrown in here a few there and few kicks too. Once they were taken out in a mere few minutes, they continued on their way out of the building.  
  
"Ok, I think Wade should have someone here by now." Kim said looking out side for some kind of an air craft.  
  
It Just their luck. Running after them, was the whole bunch of Dementor's henchmen.  
  
"Run" Shego shouted.  
  
They began to run as fast as they could all hanging on to each other for support when Kim spotted an air craft. Thinking fast she grabbed a flare from her pocket and lit it up with a lighter. She held it up high so they could see. She was prying that they would see it fast enough because her chest was starting to heave and her sides felt as if they had pins in them. Plus the henchmen were gaining on them.  
  
It only took a few seconds but to Kim and everyone else, it felt as if it was hours, but the air craft spotted it and threw down a rope latter for them to grab on to. Ron grabbed it first and climbed up as much as he could so he could make more room, them Drakken with Natalie still clinging to him. Next Kim and next Shego, but.. She was still running trying to keep up.  
  
"Shego!!!" Drakken yelled.  
  
"Come on Shego you can do it!" Kim yelled.  
  
"I can't, I can't run anymore!" Shego yelled back.  
  
"Mommy, don't give up not after you just saved me!" Natalie yelled.  
  
Shego sucked up some air and ran as fast as she could and leapt up and grabbed the rope latter. She started to climb up when she felt a heavy body grab onto her waist. It was one of the henchmen, they grabbed her. She kicked and squirmed and even jabbed her elbows but not even that got him off her.  
  
Kim told everyone to climb up and get Natalie to safety while she went to go save Shego. She went down farther until she reached the two fighting people. With a swift kick she had succeeded in kicking him off. There was no way he could have survived that fall. They were quiet a ways up now. Shego and Kim sighed in relief when something grabbed Shego's ankle.  
  
"I've got you now Shego!" Professor Dementor said. He must have been hanging on that back of that henchman and jumped on the bottom when Kim kicked him off.  
  
"Let me go!" Shego said kicking her legs everywhere, but his grip was still firm around her ankle.  
  
Kim slid down and punched Dementor straight in the nose making all kinds of foul words fly out of his mouth. Kim at least got him concentrated on his nose in stead of Shego. She looked down to see how far up they were, and gulped. Not what she had expected. One last thing to do, though it would mean disposing of Dementor, it also meant that Drakken and his family can be safe and carefree for the rest of their lives. Deciding on her choice she lifted her leg and made a swift kick in Dementor's face. Shego and Kim both watched as he fell to his death followed with his anguished screams.  
  
Everyone sighed in relief while Kim and Shego climbed back up the latter. Drakken grabbed Shego and kissed her full on the lips. As uncomfortable that was for Kim and Ron, they were still happy for them. Natalie came up and hugged her mother and father.  
  
"Why couldn't you run Shego?" Drakken asked, "I was holding Natalie." He scolded.  
  
"I don't know, I just, I ran out of breath I guess." She whispered.  
  
"It doesn't matter, we're safe and sound." Drakken said, hugging both Shego and Natalie.  
  
"Let's get home." Kim said.  
  
"Yeah, this has been one long and stressful week." Ron said while yawning.  
  
They all just sat in the seats that were in here and fell asleep waiting to be dropped off.  
  
The pilot woke everyone up and dropped them off at Kim's house. They all stepped off the plane and into her house. Drakken was carrying a sleeping Natalie with Shego clinging on his arm. Ron was holding a sleeping Rufus in his pocket.  
  
"Well, it's getting close to morning so we had better head of to bed. Plus you guys are safe. You can go back home and live normal." Kim said turning around to walk in her house, "Oh, Ron, how are you going to get home?"  
  
"Well, duh KP I am going to walk." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"That's silly, Drakken and I are going to take a cab so Ron, you're coming with us." Shego persisted.  
  
"Well ok, night KP." Ron said.  
  
"Night Ron thanks Shego." Kim said.  
  
"You only saved our child and me from Dementor. It's the least I can do." She said quietly so she wouldn't wake Natalie.  
  
"No Big." Kim said, "Good night." Kim said.  
  
Shego, Drakken, and Ron hailed a cab, somehow in this time of night, and headed off to Ron's house.  
  
"Bye Ron," Shego told him, "Remember Ron, Kim is still available, you are about 19 right? Why don't you two hook up? Even in college you two aren't hooked up." Shego giggled at his blushing face and continued, "Anyways, tell her how you feel. Bye Ron." She said and shut the door to continue on their way home.  
  
Once they made it back to Drakken's lair, they paid the taxi man and went inside of their house.  
  
They were so happy they were back in their house with their daughter. Drakken brought Natalie up to her room and tucked her in after Shego got her undressed and into her pajamas. Shego lay down on Natalie's couch and patted the spot next to her for Drakken to lie down also with her. She didn't want to leave Natalie out of her sight.  
  
Drakken quickly lay down beside Shego and kissed her on the lips as if to see if she was really there in front of him. They were both just kissing until they both fell asleep happy to have their daughter back.  
  
**************************************  
  
Shego woke up and smiled as Drakken slept on next to her and her daughter slept in the bed right next to them. Suddenly she sat up and ran from the room and into the bathroom that was connected to Natalie's room. Little did she know that she woke Drakken up from his sleep. He walked up to her after she was done throwing up and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Shego, what's wrong with you lately?" Drakken said suspicious.  
  
"I don't know.. Wait! Drakken that's it! I have been so busy with trying to figure out where Natalie that I haven't even noticed it but, Drakken, I'm late!" Shego said happily and started jumping up and down grabbing his hands.  
  
"Shego what do you mean you're late? That sentence makes no sense at all." Drakken said confused.  
  
"My period, it hasn't started yet, and it's supposed to, like about a week ago!" She said in annoyance to his clueless brain. She loved him all the same.  
  
"Shego, does this mean.?" Drakken said happily.  
  
"Yes, I think this means I'm pregnant!!" She said even more happily.  
  
With all their excitement they had managed to wake up Natalie.  
  
"Mommy, daddy, what are you guys doing in my bathroom?" She said walking up to them.  
  
"Well, we're not sure, but we think mommy's going to have another baby." Shego said, crouching to her daughter's level.  
  
"I get a brother or sister to play with?!" Natalie yelled in excitement.  
  
"Isn't this just exciting Natalie?" Drakken said picking her up.  
  
Natalie just laughed as her mother stood up and hugged the both of them. Later that day Shego, Drakken, and Natalie all headed out to get some pregnancy tests to confirm their assumptions only to prove they were going to have another child. Everything was perfect again; they had a family and had another member on the way. They had contacted Kim and Ron to tell them the good news only to be told that Ron had finally asked Kim out, they were finally going out. What else could be perfect?  
  
THE END  
  
******************************************************************  
  
All done with this story! I am not done with my other story though. I hope you guys like this story. It wasn't as I expected it too be, but hey, I am brain dead lately so I just wanted to get something out now that I have the free time. Please review this story, please! 


	7. The Birth & Epilouge

Title- The Perfect Life  
  
Author- Spooky_Angel  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any Kim Possible characters, they are owned by Disney. I do own Natalie, and Alexia.  
  
Summary- This is the sequel to What to Do. This is basically what happens when Natalie is around four.  
  
Author's Note- ok, this is basically the epilogue of this story. Thank you to all the people that have reviewed this story. Oh and this story is about 8 months after that one day when they got Natalie back. I was going to make it 5 months but I thought it better just to make it 8 months. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed this story, it has been such a pleasure writing this story I loved every minute in it. And I hope to write more soon.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Natalie, happy birthday to you." Drakken, Shego, Kim, Ron, and Rufus all sung.  
  
They were all celebrating the 5th birthday of Natalie Drew Lipsky. It has been 8 months after the death of Professor Dementor. Drakken and Shego finally get to do anything they had ever wanted to do. Two months after Dementor had fallen to his death, Drakken and Shego had finally gotten married. Shego had wanted to get married way before Natalie was born, but with Dementor still on the watch of them, they thought it not smart to have a baby and get married, it would be to distracting, and Dementor did not like that. So they got married just two months after his death.  
  
Shego Lipsky turned around to face Drakken while smiling proudly at her daughter and kissed her newly wed husband. He placed his hand on her now large abdomen and deepened the kiss making Natalie say how grossed out she is to have her parents kiss. Shego was now 8 ½ months pregnant and ready to give birth very soon. Kim's mom was going to do the delivery instead of the hospital this time. Shego laughed and kissed Natalie on the head before motioning for everyone to go into the living room.  
  
Once everyone gathered in the living room, bringing their slices of cake with them, they all sat around the room on chairs and sofas. Shego sat on the couch with Drakken on her left. Natalie sat on the floor in front of her presents, and Kim and Ron sat on two chairs.  
  
Natalie began to unwrap all of her presents that she had gotten. First she opened Ron and Rufus's present, it was Bueno bucks. Natalie giggled, said her thanks and kissed Rufus and Ron on the cheeks. Kim had gotten Natalie a new outfit and Club Banana. It was dark black pants with a green shirt to match her eyes. Just like her mother's. Next were her presents from her mother and father. Drakken has gotten her a new book set, with all of the child books she had wanted. Shego had gotten her a new toy set to go with her room; she had needed some new toys so her old ones could go to her new baby brother or sister. Next was a bunch of extra gifts from other people or relatives.  
  
Natalie got up after she was done opening all of her presents and hugged and kissed everyone. The party had ended soon after the presents opening and everyone went home. Natalie was so tired that she went straight to bed after they cleaned up a bit. They didn't want to make Alexia clean it all up by herself. Drakken and Shego then headed up the stairs once they cleaned up a bit more.  
  
Shego lay down on the bed and laid her hand down on her large stomach and sighed, "I wonder what it's going to be?" She asked, thinking about the baby growing inside off her.  
  
Drakken turned around from the bathroom vanity and said, "I really can't say, we didn't even know what Natalie was." He paused and put down the cloth he was using to wash his face with and walk over to Shego and laid down next to her then said, "I'm just glad we get to spend this pregnancy together this time." He whispered hugging her.  
  
Shego smiled at that comment and started to rub her stomach and said, "This baby is a lot bigger then Natalie. Or, maybe I'm just getting fat." Shego said grumpily.  
  
Drakken sat up and looked at her funny before saying, "Shego, you're not getting fat, you're just pregnant and if you ever say you're fat then, well I don't know what I'll do but I'll think of something." He paused as he saw Shego smile and said, "What does it feel like to have a human life in you?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Well, it's strange, yet it makes you smile when you think about it. We've created another human life together Drakken, how does that make you feel?" She asked him.  
  
"The same as you." He simply stated.  
  
They both got into their pajamas and hopped back into bed to finally go to sleep.  
  
Shego woke up from a sharp pain in her abdomen. She looked at the clock and read it was 6AM. It must be something she ate to make her stomach act like that. She felt another sharp pain and again she ignored it and just lay down. It wasn't that painful for it to be a contraction. Plus it was too early for her baby to come.  
  
Shego tried to close her eyes and fall back asleep but only ended up gasping as the pain got stronger. She cried out as this one came extra hard, she knew it wasn't something she ate, this was a contraction. She moved her hand through the bed until she found Drakken's arm and shook it roughly.  
  
He sat up groggily and asked, "What is it Shego?" He said groggily.  
  
"I. think I am...going into...labor!" She said in between breaths.  
  
Drakken sat up quickly and grabbed the phone off the dresser next to their bed and dial Kim's number.  
  
"Possible residence speaking, how may I help you?" Mrs. Possible answered.  
  
"Mrs. Possible, its Drakken, Shego's going into labor!" He said urgently.  
  
"Ok, hurry up and get here, we'll set everything up." She said and hung up.  
  
Drakken hung up and grabbed his now sweating and painting wife and brought her down stairs to sit her down. He ran back up stairs to get Natalie dressed and ready to go. Once they were all ready to go Drakken again had to help get Shego into the car.  
  
"Owwwwww, this is.. hurting much... more then last... TIMEEEE!!!!" Shego screamed the last word as another contraction came.  
  
"I know Shego, Natalie's waiting in the car so we don't want to keep her waiting." He said to her still trying to get her to the car. He stopped when he heard the sound of liquid hitting the floor. He looked on the floor and saw water all over the tile in front of the door.  
  
"My water.. broke." Shego said, now crying.  
  
"It's ok Shego, we're heading to Kim's house they'll take care of you." He said and finally managed to get Shego out of the front door.  
  
He helped her get in the car and drove off when he got in. They finally made it to Kim's house. Kim's dad, Ron, and Drakken all helped get Shego in the spare bed room, where they set up. Ron had come over after Drakken had called and also helped set up.  
  
The guys brought Shego in the room and laid her down on the bed. Mrs. Possible came in and ushered all the guys and Natalie out except for Drakken and Kim. Mrs. Possible surrounded Shego with blankets and warm water pails with cloths. Shego kept screaming in pain as her contractions became closer together. Mrs. Possible propped Shego's legs up and placed blankets around her and told Drakken to hold Shego's hand while she delivered the baby. Kim was to be Mrs. Possible's nurse.  
  
"Ok Shego, take a deep breath and start to push alright?" Dr. Mrs. Possible constructed.  
  
"Ok, ok I can do it." Shego said as she took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could. Kim was wiping the beads of sweat that formed on her brow. Drakken felt as if every bone in his hand was being cracked but also felt as if Shego was in WAY more pain then him. And how right he was when she yelled out, "Ahhhhhhhh!!! I can't do it! It hurts too much! I can't, I can't!!" Shego yelled with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I know sweetie, this isn't at the hospital like last time so it is going to hurt. But you have to do this, just concentrate on pushing alright?" Mrs. Possible told her.  
  
Shego nodded when Drakken kissed her forehead and took a deep breath for another push. Her screams intensified as she felt her cervix walls stretching beyond its limit.  
  
"Ok Shego, I see the head, you can do it. A few more pushes and we should have it out." She constructed.  
  
"Come on darling, you can do it." Drakken encouraged.  
  
"Come on Shego, this can't be as painful then getting kicked in the face is it?" Kim asked.  
  
"Try pushing a baby through a small opening the size of a pencil!!" Shego yelled as another contraction coursed through her body. She didn't even care if her words made sense or not, she just wanted this baby to be out of her body ASAP.  
  
Kim looked at her with wide eyes and knew this had to as painful as women say it to be, Shego hasn't snapped at her like that since they were enemies.  
  
Shego took a deep breath and began to push again, grabbing hold of Drakken's hand again as she pushed. Shego cringed as she felt blood rushing out of her body. She was bleeding to death. Or so she thought.  
  
"Kimmie, I need some towels, she's bleeding pretty bad." Mrs. Possible said to her daughter.  
  
Kim grabbed a towel and dabbed it with warm water and brought it over to her mother.  
  
"Is she ok?" Drakken asked.  
  
"She's fine, just bleeding. At the hospital, they were able to control her pain by numbing her so this must be painful for her." Mrs. Possible answered then turned her attention back to Shego, "One more huge push should do it Shego." She observed.  
  
Shego nodded again and pushed with all her might and screamed the biggest of them all until she felt a large amount of water and blood rush out of her giving her a sense of relief. But the greatest thing of all, she heard crying. Her baby's crying. It was the sound of another human life that god had gave to them.  
  
"Congratulations Shego, it's a boy." Mrs. Possible said as she held up the crying baby boy still covered in blood and gunk, "Would dad like to cut the umbilical cord?" Mrs. Possible asked.  
  
Shego began to cry when Mrs. Possible announced the sex of their baby. Drakken walked over to Mrs. Possible and grabbed the scissors that were being held out in front of him by Kim. He took them and walked over to his crying son and cut the umbilical cord. Once he was done he walked back to Shego and gave her one long and hard kiss, just to show how happy he was.  
  
Mrs. Possible asked Shego and Drakken what was the name of their baby is?  
  
"I think it should be Devon, Devon Lipsky." Shego said, then turned to look at Drakken and asked, "What should his middle name be?"  
  
"I think it should be Leon, Devon Leon Lipsky." He whispered.  
  
"I think that's a great name." Shego said to her husband.  
  
Mrs. Possible and Kim smiled at them and began to clean the crying baby named Devon Leon Lipsky.  
  
"Kimmie, can you clean Devon? I have to go take care of Shego." Mrs. Possible said and walked towards Shego.  
  
"Sure mom." Kim said proceeding to clean the small infant off.  
  
While Drakken and Shego were just talking Mrs. Possible was cleaning Shego off and giving her some pain medication to ease the soreness she will feel in few hours.  
  
"This baby really tore you up Shego; you're still bleeding quite a bit." Mrs. Possible told her.  
  
"Wouldn't my second birth be less painful then my first?" Shego asked.  
  
"Well, your first was a girl and you were in a hospital with IVs and pain medication shooting in you every second. Where as your second born was a boy, much bigger then his sister and you gave birth to him out side of a hospital. So this birth is much likely to be more painful then the first."  
  
Mrs. Possible then moved Shego to a chair after she was done cleaning her up, so she could change her sheets and put her back to bed. Once she was all done she set Shego back in bed and covered her up and propped her pillows up.  
  
"Mom, Devon is all done being cleaned and dressed." Kim said bringing the baby over to Shego.  
  
"Come on Kimmie; let's go wait outside with everyone else. Do you want us to bring Natalie in?" Mrs. Possible asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think she would like to be here." Shego said cooing over her new born baby boy.  
  
Once they left Drakken came over and sat in the chair next to her and kissed his son's head.  
  
"How do you feel honey?" He asked her.  
  
"I feel skinnier and I have our baby with us, so I feel great. Except, I don't think I'll be sleeping with you any time soon, not after that pain I just went through." Shego said, jokingly.  
  
Drakken and Shego laughed then looked up when Natalie came tumbling in the room to see her new brother.  
  
"Oh mommy he's so wrinkly!" Natalie said looking at him.  
  
"He's a new born baby sweet heart; he just came out of mommy with fluids all around him for nine months so you would think he would look like a prune." Shego laughed.  
  
"Mommy, can I go hang out with Kim and Ron? They told me I could go to the movies with them while you and daddy rest."  
  
"I don't see why not." Drakken told her.  
  
"Oh thank you daddy!" Natalie said hopping up and hugged everyone in her family then left.  
  
"I'm exhausted, and I'm sore." Shego said suddenly.  
  
Drakken was about to say something but got cut off by Devon crying. He was hungry, and no wonder, he hasn't eaten since Shego did, and he had such a trip too.  
  
"I guess he's hungry." Drakken said to Shego.  
  
"Yeah, I may be tired but I can still feed my baby." Shego said softly.  
  
She unbuttoned her shirt and carefully lifted Devon's head to her breast so she could feed him.  
  
"I never quite get used to this feeling, it tickles and it feels like my breasts are getting lighter with each suck he takes." Shego described.  
  
"You know, when Natalie was born and you began to breast feed, I thought your breasts would, how do I put this, be all, well not perky any more." He said to her.  
  
Shego laughed and said, "That's because some women don't do exercises, or they've had more then one child." Shego said. "Besides, not all women's breasts get all flabby from breast feeding." She finished.  
  
"Well, all I know is with Natalie, you practically went back to your old figure except your hips were wider. But that makes you sexier." Drakken teased.  
  
Shego laughed and looked down at her baby working vigorously on her breast, trying to get as much milk he can from her.  
  
"Isn't it amazing how we created this baby from one night of passion we thought was just making love, but instead we were creating a baby?" Shego said quietly.  
  
"Well, that is how life works." Drakken told her stroking Devon's cheek with his hand.  
  
Once Devon was done feeding, Shego gave him to Drakken to hold while she buttoned her shirt back up.  
  
Shego smiled at Drakken while he played with Devon and settled herself lower on the bed so she was lying down.  
  
"I'm going to go to sleep now Drakken, good night." Shego said.  
  
Drakken kissed her on the forehead and set Devon, who was now sleeping, down on his little bassinette next to his mother. He got up and turned around to walk out of the room when he heard Shego call him.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"I love you." She said.  
  
He smiled and walked back to her. He kneeled over and took her face in his hands and said, "I love you too Shego." then kissed her fully on the lips.  
  
"Mmmm, already you're getting my hormones worked up." She giggled.  
  
"Get some rest Shego, I love you. We'll be going home in a couple of days." He said, and then walked out of the room.  
  
In a few days they were on their way home. They get to live their lives normal now, with an extra son. Shego still wants to spoil her kids rotten, but what mother doesn't? It truly was the perfect life, with the exceptions of Devon getting older and turning into a rambunctious little toddler and Natalie being the princess she sought out to be. But Drakken and Shego wouldn't give this life up for anything else. And never would.  
  
THE END  
  
*************************************************  
  
Well, what do you guys think? Should I have just left the ending alone and kept this out? I got bored so I had to write something, plus I have writers block on my story Crimson so some ideas would be nice. Oh and does Devon Leon Lipsky sound like a good name? I am so not good at picking boys names. Also this name is dedicated too A psychedelic Leviathan for being such a great fan and for Writing such great stories. Hope you guys like this story. Please review! 


End file.
